


Cost Of College

by Herestheking



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herestheking/pseuds/Herestheking





	Cost Of College

Lucas knew college would be costly. Sure his grades were high enough to get a scholarship, but the scholarship money was doled out per semester and there was little left over for expenses. He’d worked in his mom’s coffee shop so he thought it would be a cinch to get a job at one of the more popular and well known shops. The upscale shop was unimpressed with his credentials. The lower scale one barely paid minimum wage. Besides which, the hours they needed conflicted with his class schedule. Between work and school, he barely had enough time to write, let alone get his school work done.

Surfing the net for jobs one Monday night, an ad flashed on the bottom corner of his screen. BROKE COLLEGE BOYS EARN CASH. Luke knew the ad was probably too good to be true, but he was broke and a college boy. He clicked on the ad. It didn’t offer much information except for the promise of big money for posing for a video shoot. Of course Lucas wasn’t stupid. He pretty much figured out it would be sleazy porn style posing with some bimbo with big tits. Undaunted, he called the toll free number which was automated and copied down the address. If the place looked too suspicious, he’d jet. Tuesday, he would go check out the prospect.

\--

He still got to go to Duke, but with the point shaving scandal out in the open, Nathan lost his full scholarship. He barely got to play in any games, only being brought in when too many other teammates were injured. Even so, he was required to be at every practice and he barely had money to feed himself. Haley, tired of struggling, took their son and moved to Georgia. Last he heard, she and Jake were raising their children together. He was happy for her. He still planned to be a part of little James’ life. He just needed to get his act together. More importantly, he needed cash.

He picked up a copy of one of those free newspapers and rifled through the help wanted section. A bold ad touting dollars for BROKE COLLEGE BOYS caught his attention. Nathan, never being one to over think anything got on his cell phone and called the number. He jotted down the address and checked his schedule. He decided to go on a Tuesday, his only free day.

\--

Lucas arrived at 9:00am sharp. He wore jeans and red tee and a dark blue jacket. When he got up to suite 1983 as per the ad, the room was full of young men filling out applications. The minute he walked in, a young man with brown hair came out of one of the rooms that lined the way across from the receptionist’s desk.

“I need a partner for the one that’s in there,” he said, glancing around the room at the candidates. “You,” he said pointing to Lucas., “did you fill out an application yet.”

“I…I just got here,” Lucas stammered.

The man snatched an clipboard off the desk and ordered Lucas to follow him.

“I’m not sure…” Lucas began but was cut off by the man leading him into the room.

“The gig pays 500 per shoot. If we like you, you’ll get more work. Are you in or out?”

Lucas hated making snap decisions but at the moment he desperately needed the cash.

“I’m in.”

“Good. My name is Dylan, I’ll be filming you today. Step into that room, fill this out and lose the jacket.”

Though Dylan was probably a few inches shorter than Lucas, he was quite intimidating. Lucas stumbled through the door Dylan was pointing to and flopped down on the sofa. There were two other doors on opposite sides of the room. Lucas looked the form over. It was a standard form asking for name, address and proof of age. Dylan came bursting in, took the form and Lucas’ I.D. from him and disappeared out the door again.

Lucas slid out of his jacket and sat nervously on the sofa. Behind him was a giant window but the curtains were pulled. The light was bright enough in the room so Lucas looked around trying to get a sense of what he’d gotten himself into.

\--

Nathan took off his shirt in the changing room that Dylan had led him into. The man obviously didn’t like his taste in clothing. He didn’t know why, but he had chosen to where his baby blue sweats to the interview. Dylan had told him to lose the top and led him in the room to put on a pair of jeans.

The black jeans he found were very tight. Dylan poked his head in and told him to grab a short denim jacket to go with it. All Nathan kept thinking about was the five hundred dollars. He looked himself over in the full length mirror that hung on the door. He felt kind of slutty. He decided to just do the shoot, get his money and be done with it.

\--

“Are you ready?” Dylan asked impatiently when he came back into the room.

“Um…sure.”

Nathan followed the man through the door and into another room.

“Lucas?” Nathan asked, brushing his shoulder length hair out of his face.

“Nate? What are you doing here?”

“You two know each other?” Dylan asked, his dark gray eyes shifting from one man to the next.

“Yeah,” they said in unison.

“Great. When I saw the guy,” Dylan said, nodding towards Lucas, “I just knew there’d be the right chemistry between you two. Now go sit next to your friend.”

Nathan stumbled forward, more fearful of what type of video they were about to film now that Lucas was present.

Dylan checked his camera and lighting and rushed over to position the boys seated on the sofa.

“Okay, we are filming a segment for our internet site, “Broke College Boys.” Just follow my instructions and we should be finished in about an hour.”

The Scott brother’s nodded, both praying that the film they were about to make included girls.

“First off, tell me your names. Let’s start with the blond.”

“Hi, I’m Lucas.” Lucas realized he was waving like an idiot and put his hand down.

“Okay, now you,” Dylan said to Nathan.

“I’m Nathan,” the brunette said, clearing his throat.

“Okay Nathan, the first thing I want you to do is touch your chest.”

Nathan froze for a second. It wasn’t like he’d never touched himself before, but he sure as hell had never done it in front of Lucas.

Dylan’s head popped out from behind the camera. “Something wrong?”

“Uh…no,” Nathan muttered and let his hand wander over his own chest.

“Pinch those nipples,” Dylan ordered.

Nathan complied, feeling his face turning beet red. He could hear Lucas shifting on the sofa beside him. His brother’s breathing was a bit shallow. He only hoped he wasn’t having some heart problems.

“Okay good Nathan. Keep that up. Now Lucas, why don’t you go ahead and slip your left hand under your tee shirt and massage your right nipple. That’s great. Now put your right hand on Nathan’s thigh and stroke up and down it.”

The nipple thing was fine. Lucas could feel his own growing hard just listening to the soft sounds escaping Nate’s lips as he played with himself, but touching his brother’s leg was out of the question. He was about to say as much when Nathan’s hand reached over and dragged his hand over to his lap.

“Five hundred bucks,” Nathan whispered. “Don’t blow this.”

Lucas twisted his own nipple hard and let his hand stroke his brother’s denim covered thigh.

“Oh, that’s good,” Dylan almost moaned. “Okay, Nate…may I call you Nate? Why don’t you unzip your jeans for me, yeah, just like that.”

Nathan complied knowing full well where all this was heading. It dawned on him that no girls would be showing up. Now he had to make a decision. Was the prospect of getting off with his brother worth 500. When Lucas whimpered at Dylan’s next instruction, Nathan decided ‘hell yeah’ it was.

“Lucas, go ahead and slip your hand down the front of Nathan’s jeans.”

Nathan was waiting for Lucas to put a stop to this. In fact, he was banking on it. He figured he could still get his cash if he wasn’t the one to balk at the opportunity. Instead he heard a soft sigh and felt a warm hand slip down his pants.

“Oh god,” Nathan cried out , his head falling against the back of the sofa. It took a few seconds for the noise to clear inside his head and realize Dylan was still giving instructions.

When he did, it had come to his attention that Lucas’ hand had been removed from his dick. Thankfully it was just so his older brother could remove his shirt.

“That’s great darling,” Dylan encouraged. “Go back to stroking Nathan, only take his cock out so we can see.”

Nathan had no idea Lucas’ hands were so talented. He wondered was it from basketball or writing. Nathan didn’t hear Dylan give the instruction but somehow Lucas was now resting his head against his chest and licking his nipple.

“Okay,” Nathan heard Dylan say, “let’s just go with that."

Nathan raised his hand and clutched Lucas’ hair, effectively pinning the lips that were getting him harder to his chest. He rubbed furiously at one nub while Lucas lapped at the other.

‘Lucas can multi-task,’ Nathan thought, noting his brother’s hand was still working his cock. He seriously wanted to return the favor but it was difficult with Lucas being bent across his chest.

“All right Lucas, lick your way down Nate’s chest and pay some attention to his navel.”

Nathan felt like this video shoot had been designed to pleasure him. That was right up until Lucas was bent over his belly and Dylan instructed him to slip his hand down the back of Lucas’ jeans. It wasn’t that Nathan wasn’t enjoying himself and he did really want Lucas to experience what he was, but going near his brother’s butt just didn’t seem right. The choice was taken away from him when Lucas reached up and dragged the hand that was nestled in his hair down to his pants.

‘Touche,’ Nathan thought, remembering how he’d done the same thing to Lucas regarding the stroking of his thigh. “It’s so soft,” Nathan said out loud. He hadn’t meant to. He felt Lucas smiling against his tummy and heard Dylan instructing Lucas to unzip his own jeans to give Nathan access. In seconds, Nathan was able to slip his entire hand down Lucas’ pants and cup his cheeks. He dragged his finger up and down his crack but avoided going any further.

“Lower Lucas,” Dylan instructed. “That’s it. Suck that cock.”

No sooner did Lucas’ lips engulf his cock than Nathan’s head snapped forward and he found himself fingering the forbidden zone. The more he teased Lucas’ hole, the more vigorously Lucas sucked his dick. Dylan was no longer commenting, he just watched and filmed as nature took over. Lucas was kneeling on the couch now, his face buried in Nathan’s lap, his butt up in the air. Nathan reached over and yanked down jeans and underwear, exposing the smooth pale skin of his brothers’ ass. An occasional “oh yeah,” and “that’s hot,” were called out from across the room.

Nathan dipped one finger then two into his brother’s ass. He felt Lucas tighten up around them and realized the boy needed lubricant. He would have sucked the fingers into his own mouth but the thought was just a little too gross for Nathan. Instead, he reached between his brother’s legs and gathered the precome that was leaking from his shaft. Taking a brief minute to fondle and cup Lucas’ balls, Nathan returned to the task at hand and with well lubricated fingers, returned to fucking his brother’s hole.

Lucas groaned around Nathan’s cock and wiggled his little ass signaling his approval. Nathan pulled out again just to make his brother groan and send shock waves against his own balls. Gathering more steadily leaking precome from Lucas, he plunged four fingers back in and worked them inside his older brother. He didn’t need any further instructions from Dylan nor was Dylan offering any. Their videographer had his hands full working the camera and himself at the same time.

Pulling Lucas up, he dragged his blond brother onto his lap and lined up the cock Lucas had so generously moistened. Positioning the well stretched hole of his brother over his cock, he guided him gently down. The gentleness only lasted a few minutes. Lucas was tighter than any girl Nathan had ever been with. That coupled with Lucas shouting “fuck me Nate” made it impossible not to comply. Up and down Nathan guided his brother by the hips. Lucas’ head was thrown back and his nails dug firmly into the fabric of Nathan’s jeans. Nathan remembered Dylan saying something about it being over in about an hour but at the moment, Nathan didn’t think he could hold up to his end of the bargain.

Lucas couldn’t believe he was going to get 500 for getting fucked by his brother, even though Dylan didn’t know they were related. Nathan felt good inside of him whether it was in his mouth or up his ass. Lucas ignored every voice that screamed at him to put a stop to this. He’d spent a life time trying to do the right thing and it never felt as good as this. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning and begging for more. His only dilemma would be convincing Nathan he’d done it all for the money.

“Baby I’m coming,” he heard Nathan cry. Lucas grabbed his cock and without much effort he came too.

Across the room, Dylan looked just as exhausted as Nathan and Lucas felt. Lucas felt Nathan’s beard scratching his neck as he placed gentle kisses against it. He felt his strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him against his lap as aftershocks ripped through both their bodies. Lucas rested his head back against Nathan’s shoulder. The rain of kisses continued against his face and neck. Lucas locked his fingers between Nathan’s and the two sat there recuperating from their job.

“Wow,” Dylan finally said breathlessly. “That was just…wow.”

A knock on the door broke the moment. Dylan ran to it and cracked it open just a bit.

“Are you ready for your next session?” A woman’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

“Give me fifteen minutes, oh and Rheanna,” the rest of the conversation was whispered.

Nathan broke his hold of Lucas’s hands and traced lines across the his chest. Lucas was well aware that the filming had stopped and yet Nathan was still kissing him.

“Sorry to break this up boys, but I have to get to my next appointment. Showers are through that door and you can pick up your pay at the desk.”

“Oh, yeah….of course,” Nathan said, finally coming out of his trance.

He eased Lucas off him. Dylan tossed a hand towel over to them and pointed once again to the showers. Lucas gathered his pants up and grabbed his tee shirt. Nathan zipped up after cleaning himself off and held the door leading to the showers open for Lucas.

“They didn’t ask us back,” he said rather sadly.

“No,” Lucas said awkwardly, “they didn’t.”

“Guess we weren’t good enough.”

“You were great,” Lucas blurted out.

“Really… I mean…thanks, so were you.”

Lucas blushed. “Thanks.”

“Um Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t we get our pay and go shower and my place…together?”

“I’d like that. I mean, I hate public showers.”

Nathan grinned and led them to the reception desk. They were handed two envelopes and appointment cards. They didn’t speak on the elevator ride down nor did they count their money. Once outside Nathan asked Lucas how he got to the place.

“Public transportation.”

“I drove, come on.”

In Nathan’s car, the boys dared to compare appointment cards. Both were scheduled for the following Tuesday with Dylan. They were pleasantly surprised to find they’d earned 750 each for their performance.

“Hey Luke? After our shower, why don’t we practice for next week, see if we can make it worth 1000.”

“So you’re cool with this?”

“I’m cool with the money,” Nathan insisted. He paused a beat before adding, “and for getting paid to have sex with my brother is a bonus all it’s own.”

Lucas laughed. “You’re a pervert.”

“I wasn’t the one yelling fuck me Nate,” he teased in a high pitched voice.

“Yeah well next week I get to fuck you,” Lucas shot back. “We’ll see who yells the loudest.”

“I’d pay a thousand dollars to see that,” Nathan joked and started the car.

“I’d pay a thousand dollars to have you kiss me the way you did.”

Nathan grabbed his brother’s hand. “You can have as many kisses as you want, free of charge.”

The end.


End file.
